The present disclosure relates to computer artificial intelligence and particularly to computer implemented system for providing cognitive recall assistance to users.
A relationship graph can be used to define and describe structured data. A relationship graph can include nodes (often depicted with a circle or square) and edges often depicted with lines between node depicting shapes. Edges between nodes can be unidirectional, bi-directional, or non-directional. An edge can define a relationship between nodes. In some instances an edge can specify an attribute of a node. In some instances an edge can specify a relationship other than an attribute. Relationship graphs can be used to organize stored data.